a LEMON tree
by CrazyAnimeAngel
Summary: Deidara wnats to see Sasoris' real form. Sasori will let him. But what Deidara dosen't know is that seeing Sasoris' real body comes with a price. An extremly high one. SasorixDeidara HARD
1. Prolouge

**I OWN NOTHING, DAMIT**

**A**

**SASORI x DEIDARA**

**FANFICTION**

**If you wish to get to the REAL story, skip this.**

**If you wish to find out how the REAL story happens**

**Keep reading (recommended)**

It was late, and Deidara was horny as hell. He rolled on to his side, trying to sleep. It didn't work. He sighed. Walking to his bathroom, he stripped down.

Sasori sat on his bed, trying to figure out what to do about his new partner.

~*_Flashback to earlier that day_*~

As Sasori walked by Deidaras' room he could hear him muttering. Sasori heard his name and stopped walking when he heard his name. He leaned closer to his door.

"I wonder…Sasori real form…if…show… I'll ask…"

~*_End of flashback_*~

Sasori smiled a very evil smile. He knew how to deal with Deidara.

He heard the shower go off next door. Sasoris' eye twitched. He could hear moans from the other side of the wall. He heard his name, and something inside him snapped.

He would kill him tomorrow. He was sure of that, or at least he'd hurt him to never do it again.

Deidara placed a hand on his mouth to cover up his moans. He kept moving his hand up and down his shaft.

"Sasori, ah ah ah, Sa-Sasori. Faster, fa-faster Sasori, faster. Mh, harder. Ah, ah, ah, SASORI!"


	2. The LEMON tree

Sorry, forgot to tell you (the reader) that most of this story is before Deidaras' 'un' or 'yeah' or other speech impairment.

He gets it at the end, my style!

* * *

><p>A LEMON tree<p>

Deidara is sitting on the grass, waiting for whoever tapped the note to his door. He recalled the note word by word.

'Deidara, if you want to know the truth about Sasori, meet me by the cliff from the hideout heading east. Be there by 5:30am.'

Deidara arrived early by mistake, and now he was bored. He put on his scope, messing around with it. He got bored again after a while. He let his hand wonder, until it came to a slight bugle in his pants. He slowly rubbed it back and forth, relieving it of tension and discomfort.

He sighed, not paying attention to who was coming up behind him till it was too late.

"Well, guess what, Deidara?" Sasori asked.

'Oh crap!' Deidara thought.

"I heard you wished to see my true appearance…right?"

"Heh." There was a soft click as Deidara removed his scope. 'N-No way, that can't be him!'

Sasori was silent. Deidara looked over his shoulder, blushing lightly but clearly. "Wow! So that's how you look.

"You wanted to see me, Kid? Actually, in the Akatsuki…You're the only one that sees me out of my puppet." Sasori smirked.

Deidara did a small, short chuckle. "I really imagined you pretty different from…this." Deidara pulled his finger. "Why don't you come closer?"

'What's that face, Deidara? You seem surprised even too much…' Sasori thought. He walked over to Deidara. Deidara was still sitting down, so Sasori was taller than Deidara. He moved till he was standing over him. Deidara was stilling blushing.

Neither of them said anything. Sasori placed an arm around Deidara. Slowly pulling a Kunai out from his sleeve, Sasori aimed it at the back of Deidaras' neck. 'Here I am, horny brat, you think I'm your whore or something?' Sasori thought angrily.

Deidara grabbed Sasori, locking him into a hug, causing Sasori to drop the Kunai.

'WAAAAAH!' Sasori thought.

"Sasori... If I didn't already know you well, I'd be immediately trying to make you mine. Please Sasori; don't be mad if…I confess, this surprise got me a bit hyper." Deidara began to blush harder; Sasoris' mind began to turn.

Sasori shoved Deidara away slightly, and then slapped him, very hard.

Grabbing Deidara by the collar, surprising Deidara. Sasori slammed Deidara to the ground, grabbing him by the throat.

Sasori began to squeeze Deidaras' neck. Deidara began to have trouble focusing on Sasori. 'So naive, Deidara. It was a mistake to show myself to you, in the end.' Sasori thought. 'Hm…' Deidara was trying to lift Sasoris' arm off of his neck, but with lack of oxygen, he wasn't very strong. Sasori looked up and smiled. "Ha ha, exactly what I needed! We're under a lemon tree." Sasori spoke. Attaching a charka string to a lemon, he pulled it down. It didn't, however, come down. He released Deidara who started coughing and gasping for air. He tried standing up but Sasori pushed him into the tree.

Several lemons fell.

Deidara was still trying to catch his breath when Sasori sliced a lemon in half. He held it up to Deidaras' face, squirting the juice into Deidaras' eyes. Deidara moved back hitting his arm on the tree. "Oh Fuck! That burns!" he snapped at Sasori. "Aaah!" Covering his eyes with his hands, Deidara tried to back away from Sasori but found that the tree was in his way. Meanwhile, Sasori grabbed the other half of the lemon. Placing his thumb on Deidaras' chin, he opened Deidaras' mouth, shoving the lemon in his mouth. Deidara gagged but the lemon didn't move. 'What the hell, he's playing with me!' Deidara thought.

"You annoy me, you know that? Let me tell you something, Deidara." Sasori paused. "Art is eternal." Sasori reached for Deidara. He slapped his hand away, glaring at him angrily. "Quite bitching. I'm trying to help. I'm sure that lemon stings, am I right?" Sasori opened Deidaras' mouth once more, attaching a charka string to the lemon. He pulled on it, causing Deidara to gag a little. "Hold still, unless you want to choke to death." He pulled again, a bit harder, removing the lemon. Deidara fell on to all fours, gasping air. He coughed.

"I really hate you, Sasori. I REALLY do!" Deidara lunged for Sasori, still lacking oxygen along with lemon juice in his eye, Sasori was able to easily step aside without getting hit. Deidara went flying forward; however, Sasori caught him by the waist before he could fall flat on his face and/or over the edge. He purred into the back off his neck.

"So naive." Sasori whispered. He lightly blew on Deidaras' ear. Deidara stiffened. He could feel something hard against his back. 'So innocent.'

"Sa-Sasori? What are you doing?"

"Tell me Deidara, and I'll know if you're lying, have you ever messed around with someone?" Deidara blushed, hard, he didn't answer. "Answer me!" He bit Deidara on the neck, drawing blood. Deidara gasped, struggling to get free. Sasori bit harder, drawing more blood. Deidara began to shed tears, begging for Sasori to stop.

"Sasori! Stop! Please! IT HURTS! SASORI! STOP!" He let go, and Deidara let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"Then answer my question, Dei~da~ra. Have you ever messed around with anyone?"

"N-No."

"See, how hard was that? So, I take it you're a virgin?" Sasori began to like away the blood.

"Ye-Yeah. Why?" Sasori didn't answer. He let his hand wander to Deidaras' collar, lightly tugging.

"Take it off." Deidara didn't move. Sasori sighed. "Take. It. Off. NOW." The command tone in his voice caused Deidara to flinch. He did what he was told, starting to unzip his cloak. It fell to the ground with a light _whump_. "Good." Sasori reached inside his cloak, pulling out another Kunai. Still holding Deidara in place with one arm, Sasori started to cut Deidaras' shirt. There was a low _rip_ as Sasori ripped the shirt from Deidaras' chest. He tossed it over the cliff.

Sasori started to lightly touch and drag his fingers from his waist, to his biceps, circling around his nipple. Deidara gasped.

"So damn sensitive."

"Shut-up."

"So innocent."

"SHUT. UP."

"But not for long." Deidara toke a gulp.

"W-What do y-you mean, Sasori?"

"Danna."

"Huh?"

"Call me Danna. Since I'm the master and you're the slave."

"I am not your slave." Sasori spun Deidara around so fast and hard Deidara thought he was going to vomit.

Crashing their lips together; Deidara let out a small gasp.

Sasori began to lick Deidaras' lower lip, demanding entrance. However, Deidara refused to back down; forcing the kiss back on to Sasori.

He wasn't amused. His plan would work. Sasori broke the kiss, poking Deidaras' nose.

"Don't fight it, enjoy it." Pulling Deidara into a hug, Sasori kissed the younger male again; only softer, more passionate. Deidara started to relax; Sasori smirked.

Bringing the blond in closer, Sasori began to grind against Deidaras' erection. Deidara tensed again, pushing Sasori away. He broke the kiss, but the older male wouldn't let him go. Continuing to grind against him, Sasori moved back in for a kiss.

Deidara wiggled one of his hands free, putting it on Sasoris' chest. He pushed and the older male stopped all movements. He looked into the younger males eyes with worry.

"T-this is too fast. I-I mean, your twice my age and your my partner. I-it's not right." Deidara backed up and away. "I-I'm sorry." Backing away more, Deidara remembered where he was standing.

But it was too late.

His foot slipped down the edge of the cliff, a gasp escaping his lips.

"Sasori!" Sasori just stood there, watching him fall to his most likely death. "SASORI!" He yelled. 'Damn it! I didn't bring my clay because I didn't think I would need it!' Deidara thought.

He tried to grab onto the wall of the cliff, nothing happened. 'Shit! It's not rough, and it's chakra restraint! Perfect for avoiding attacks, terrible for saving your life!'

He continued to fall for what seemed like an eternity, damn that word. Eternity. How he hated yet loved it.

He accepted the fact that he was going to die on a hard stone floor, he didn't like it, but at least it was a bang somewhat.

He waited for smack of his head, it caving in. But it never came, instead he hit something soft.

"Little girls shouldn't go jumping off cliffs."

"I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL!" Deidara yelled.

"I know that, I just wanted to piss you off Dei."

"Wait, how do you, Ouch!" Deidara landed on the ground with a thud.

"You haven't changed a bit, Dei." Deidara sat up, seeing a girl leaning against the wall.

She had short blond hair (A/N-Sasuke's Shippuden hair style but less spiky in the back, more flat like Hidan's) and green eyes. She looked much like a boy, even dressed like it too.

She had on a black t-shirt that had a low cut front with baggy pants that ended at her knees. She was right handed, with guards on her all her joints. She wore black gloves, and grey boots ending underneath her knee.

If it wasn't for cleavages, which were extremely nice and large for Deidaras' liking, and the red ribbon, you could never tell she was a girl just by looking at her.

The ribbon tied behind her ears, going to the front. It made a ribbon on the left side of her face, also creating two bangs. Inside the ribbon was a blue gem.

"Um-" Deidara started but was cut off.

"Jasmine Kenta."

"By GOD Jas, in that you!"

"No, it's your kid. Of course it's me stupid! See you still look like a girl."

"See you still are a boy."

"WHAT WAS THAT! HOW ABOUT I STOMP ON YOUR FACE?"

"Ok, Ok, I take it back. At least your chest has gotten bigger." Stomping on his crouch, Deidara yelped in pain.

"That's sexual harassment, jack ass."

"OK, sorry." He whimpered. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem, I was coming to visit you." Jasmine reached into the backpack beside her, pulling out a small package. It was about the size of a dinner plate. She tossed it to him. "Happy birthday."

"Heh, I totally forgot."

"Dumb ass." He opened it to find several bags of clay.

"Thanks."

"Meh. How's ya art going?"

"Good. How's Hell?"

"Hell."

"That's good, don't want ya getting bored."

"Shut-up. So…Why'd ya jump?"

"I didn't jump, I fell. I was…somewhat attacked by my partner in a very inappropriate manor."

"Someone's Homosexual."

"I AM NOT!"

"Never said you were."

"Pussy licker."

"Cock rider. Common, it's gonna rain soon. There's a cave just a few minutes from here. We'll camp there." Jasmine started to walk away, Deidara chasing after her.

"Hold on a sec, how do you know it's gonna rain? The clouds could pass right over, and won't you get in trouble in you're caught around here? From the Akatsuki and from the old man?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't know. I'm a rouge ninja now. I stole a scroll from a village south of Iwa; it contained S-rank Kinjutsu. It's a lot like your Jutsu, it works with you kekkei genkai. You know about my kekkei genkai's?" Deidara shook his head. "I have four kekkei genkai. Animal tongue and swift release from my father. Scorch release and Dark release from my mother. I don't really use my mother's kekkei genkai's unless I must. They waist a lot of energy. From the look on your face you must be wondering what they are.

Well, the scroll I stole gave me the abilities of any animal I wish. Cats can sense when it's gonna rain. Here we are." They entered the cave just as it started pouring outside.

"Holy shit, you called it."

"Don't mock me. I'm taking a nap, saving you made me tired."

"How did you save me?"

"Oh, that. I made clones to help me get to the top of the cliff, but you came crashing down so I used Swift release in mid-air to catch you. Well my clone did. I waited at the bottom for the rope that never came." Jasmine rolled on to her side, facing away from the entrance of the cave and Deidara. She sighed deeply.

"Thanks, for saving me."

"What-ever." She replied coldly.

"Hey, something wrong?" No answer. "Hey, Jas." Still no answer. "Jasmine, answer me. What's wrong?"

"Why the fucks do you care?" Deidara flinched at the anger in her voice.

"You're my friend."

"Am I Deidara? Am I really? I understand that you were forced to join the Akatsuki, I understand that your art means everything to you, I understand it all! What I don't understand is why in the 7 months you've been gone, you couldn't have written or anything to contact me! I was so worried! I hear the Akatsuki was spotted and then you go missing! I-I-I assumed that they killed you." She paused, and then whipped her head around. "A month after you disappeared, I spotted you leaving a house of a dear friend of mine, seconds later their house exploded. You knew them, we both did. And yet you killed them! I understand that you're an S-class rouge ninja like me, but I want to know why!"

"I don't know. Maybe they said something wrong to me. I can't remember."

"DAMN IT DEIDARA, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW CAN YOU KILL WITHOUT A REASON?" She inhaled. "Yes, I can kill, but not without a reason. Deidara, you have no clue how much it pains me to see you like this. You've changed, and it hurts to look at you. I can't stand it, Deidara, I can't stand it. It hurts too much. You are such a Jack ass, you don't even now. Have you any clue what you mean to me? Well, do you?" Deidara stared, a shocked expression on his face.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I knew it! You don't know how I feel. I gave away everything I had for you. I stole that scroll to be in the Bingo book, so I could find you. I've been stealing clay for a month now so I could give you a gift that you would surely love. Deidara, can't you see? I love you! I've always loved you! I hated the day the Third Tsuchikage made you his student, but I was also so happy for you."

"Y-You love me?"

"Did I not just tell you that?"

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Then let's go." She grabbed his wrist pulling him towards the outside.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm dropping you off at the cliff."

"WHAT? So because I don't love you back you're going to kill me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I assumed you had a camp somewhere on the cliff so I'll drop you off."

She turned Deidara around; wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Flying Hawk." She whispered; wings of a hawk grew from her back. Tightening her grip on his stomach be grabbing both her elbows; she jumped in the air bring Deidara with her.

Her wings flapped slowly as they rose higher and higher into the sky.

"You can breathe ya know."

"Oh, I didn't know I was holding it."

"Stupid Deidara. Just because you don't love me doesn't mean I'll kill ya." She dropped him lightly on the ground. She landed beside him, the wings falling like dust. "I love you too much for you to die. If anyone ever hurts you I'll kill em and I'm prepared to do anything to protect you, even die for you. I want you to remember that. I always have ears, so just call out and I'll help."

"Well isn't that sweet, so that's you boyfriend brat?"

"What did you say punk? I'm a girl! But, who am I talking to?" Jasmine looked around, not noticing where the voice was coming from. "Deidara do you see someone?"

"No, but that voice belongs to my partner; Sasori of the Red Sand." There was a rustle of leaves, and they both whipped their heads to their there left. Leaning against a tree was Sasori, a smirk on his face. "Why are you smirking?" _THUMP_. Deidara looked to see Jasmine twitching on the ground.

"You might want to help her, that's an experimental drug. It slowly starts to eat away at the person's mind, causing them to do all sorts of crazy things. Of course there completely aware of what they're doing but they can't stop. They only listen to one person, and that's who they first see." Jasmine started to stop twitching.

"Jas-" Deidara was thrown against the lemon tree again.

"I overheard your conversation, seems she really loves you, enough to die for you?"

"Sasori, just leave her alone! You already took me from her once, don't do it again."

"Ah, so you two go way. Huh." Jasmine sat up, holding her head.

"Man my head hurts. What hit me?" Jasmine looked at the ground. Sasori stood in front of her, Deidara facing them both from the side. He was stuck to the tree either by charka strings of Hiruko's tail. He couldn't move his head to tell.

His head was stuck facing Jasmine and Sasori, his legs slightly spread apart, arms at his sides.

"Jasmine! Don't open your eyes! DON'T OPEN THEM NO MATTER WHAT!" Deidara screamed at her. "SAS-" Deidara stopped himself, not because he wanted to, but the look in Sasori's eyes told him if he didn't shut-up, the girl would pay.

"Everything and anything you say will be used to hurt this girl. If you need to speak it would be in the best of both your interests to choose your words wisely. I'll twist them around to break the two of you." Sasori gripped her chin, pulling her face up. Her eyes we closed and her breathing was hitched.

Jasmine's View

"Open your eyes." He said. His hands were as cold as ice, maybe cold.

"N-No."

"Open them, or he'll pay. I heard what you said, aren't you going to protect your lover."

"Jas-"

"Quiet Brat or she'll receive punishment. Now open your eyes." He leaned in, his lips brushing mine.

'Oh, kill me. Oh just kill me.' He pressed a kiss on my lips; I flinched back and slapped him. My hand stung like I hit something solid; a tree maybe. But that can't be right, I was sure I had hit him.

"Bad little kids need to be punished." He whispered in my ear, before slapping me across the face. My head whipped to my right, and I spat blood on the ground.

"SASORI!" Deidara yelled. He sighed.

"Since hurting her won't make a difference, I'll just hurt you."

No view

Sighing, Sasori stood up, flicking his hand towards Deidara. Jasmine went flying towards him, hitting the tree beside him. She slumped down the tree till she was sitting.

Jasmine looked up, her one eye open. The first thing she saw was Sasori.

"Don't move from there, no matter what." Sasori walked towards, Deidara; planting a kiss on his lips. Deidara, stunned of course and trapped to a tree, did nothing.

Forcing his tongue into Deidara's mouth, Sasori searched every inch. Abandoning his mouth, Sasori started nibbling on his earlobe, then his neck. Leaving several love marks and hickeys, he continued downwards till he came to a little pink bud. Sasori became very attached to this bud licking and sucking it while tweaking the other one.

Deidara bit his lip to prevent form moaning but he failed. A soft moan escaped his lips, causing Sasori to bit hard on his nipple. Sasori let his hand wander over Deidaras' stomach, causing Deidara to shiver.

Sliding his hand down Deidara's pants, he lightly rubbed his erection in small, tight circles causing Deidara to moan louder. Sasori stopped all movements causing Deidara to whimper.

"Sasori!" He chuckled.

"So you want it now do you horny brat? I'll give it you if you get on your knees and suck me dry." Sasori released Deidara from the Chakra strings, and Deidara did as he was told and got on his knees. He opened Sasori's cloak, pulling out his manhood. Deidara swallowed; there was no way in fucking hell that was going to fit inside him. It had to at least be, maybe 10, inches long.

Gripping it light, Deidara began to stroke it.

"Did you know, Deidara, that I love my art so much I made myself into a human puppet?" Deidara's grip tightened a little. "But I created a human-no-jutsu, just because I can. Now suck." He ordered. Deidara swallowed again, licking the head a few times. He licked the slit, and then started sucking on the head.

He continued sucking and stroking Sasori, taking more and more of him into his mouth with every stroke. Sasori couldn't take it; this was to slow for his liking.

Placing his hand on Deidara's head, he forced him to deep throat him. Deidara gagged, trying to relax his throat. He continued to deep throat him till he came in his mouth. Sasori pulled out of Deidara's mouth, causing him to gag.

Pulling Deidara onto his feet by his hair, Sasori snickered. He shoved Deidara to the ground, climbing on to him. He removed his pants in a swift motion; Deidara's soon following after wards.

Sasori bent down, taking in Deidara's 8 inch member and deep throating him. He moaned loudly, bucking his hips. It didn't take long for Deidara to cum, Sasori had years of experience and he was a virgin that had never messed around.

Sasori placed 3 fingers in his face.

"Suck." Deidara sucked, evenly coating each finger. Sasori removed his fingers from the blond boomers mouth.

Placing a finger at his entrance, Sasori circled around the virgin muscle before pushing his finger completely in.

"Ah!" Deidara gasped at the weird feeling. Sasori slowly started trusting his finger in and out of Deidara. Deidara started to moan, and Sasori took that as a sign to add another finger. Deidara gasped at the penetration, but moaned loudly as Sasori rubbed against his prostate. "Sasori~" Sasori rubbed against it, causing Deidara to moan louder. He then started to scissor him, stretching the virgin entrance. He inserted a third, and Deidara cried out in pain. "It hurts Sasori."

"Sorry, no one here is named Sasori."

"It hurts Danna! It hurts!"

"Too bad." Sasori wiggled his fingers around. If he stopped now, it would hurt the blond a lot. He could insert another finger, but that finger wouldn't be lubricated so it would hurt as well just not as much as 3 fingers prep would. Sasori decided to hurt the blond as much as he could, so he went with 3 fingers.

Sasori removed his fingers make said blond whimper and moan.

"Shut-up. You're getting something better." Sasori snapped. Sasori flipped him over so he was on all fours. "Stick your ass out like the whore you are." Sasori ordered, and Deidara obeyed. "Tell me brat, what do you want?"

"I-I."

"I'm waiting~" Deidara ran a finger up Deidara's member.

"Fuck me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"FUCK ME DANNA! PLEASE FUCK ME LIKE THE WHORE I AM!" Deidara yelled, causing Jasmine to look at him, the drug starting to wear off.

Sasori thrusted into Deidara, causing him to scream in pain.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah…Danna, it hurts, it hurts Danna, please, stop!" Deidara yelled, Sasori thrusting in and out of him at an alarming rate.

"You asked me to fuck you like a whore so I will!" Sasori thrusted in, land a bulls-eye on his prostate; Deidara moaning louder than ever before. Sasori continued to thrust into Deidara's prostate, bringing Deidara closer to the edge.

"Ah, I-I'm gonna AH!" Sasori started ramming into Deidara prostate with such speed it seemed in human. He stopped and Deidara whaled. "Danna! Don't stop, I'm so close!"

"Jasmine was it? Come here." Jasmine stood up and walked over. Sasori flipped Deidara so he was sitting on his lap, his member fully erected. "Suck him." Jasmine kissed him on the mouth, and Sasori realize she was staring to gain control. Sasori flicked a finger, a dart shooting out from the trees. It hit Jasmine in the shoulder, and she trembled. "Suck him." He ordered again. "Wait." Sasori moved his fingers, trapping Deidara in several chakra strings. Sasori raised Deidara a bit, from sitting on his member to only the tip being in him.

"Danna, stop teasing me!" Deidara begged.

"Suck." He ordered Jasmine. She bent down, taking Deidara whole. Sasori started thrust in and out of Deidara again, Deidara not moving an inch.

"Ah, I'm gonna cum soon." Deidara announced.

"So will I."

With a final thrust, Sasori came inside of Deidara. Deidara released into Jasmine's mouth, and she swallowed it all. She sat up, walking over to the edge of the cliff.

"Push her."

"What?" Deidara turned his head around, staring at Sasori.

"You heard me. Push her over the edge, kill her. You're a member of the Akatsuki, so to make sure you're loyal, kill her. Kill the last thing connecting you to your old life."

"I-I can't kill her!"

"Don't bother." Sasori and Deidara looked up to see Jasmine staring at them, frown on her face.

"Jas-"

"Shut-up Deidara. You were moaning like a whore, you begged him to fuck you! It's only thanks to my dark release that I gained control. Because of you that, can understand that you love him. And that's why, I don't want to live. You couldn't have told me to my face that you liked someone after I confessed, why, did you think I would go kill that person? I love you, so I want you to be happy! If you don't love me like I do to you, then that's fine. Just don't let me find out by having to watch you have sex!" she looked down at the ground.

"Jasmine, I never-" Jasmine whipped her head up, tears streaming down her face.

"JUST SHUT UP! I HATE YOU DEIDARA! I HATE YOU! DO YOU THINK I'M SO WEAK AS TO BREAK IF YOU SAY YOU DON'T LOVE ME? I'M! I'M CRYING BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WAS SO WEAK THAT YOU KEEPT THE FACT YOU LIKE SOMEONE FROM ME AFTER I CONFESEED MY LOVE TO! I WATCHED YOU BEG HIM TO FUCK YOU, AND YOU KNOW WHAT DEIDARA! HE SHOULD FUCK YOU MORE OFTEN! THEN MAYBE YOU'LL HAVE A REASON FOR BEING SO STUPID! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I really hate you, but I love you too I just don't know what to do. I love you Deidara, so see ya in Hell." Jasmine took a step back, falling off the cliff. Several seconds passed before there was a loud cracking noise. Sasori and Deidara got dressed before walking over to the edge. They looked down to see Jasmine on the ground.

He arms were above her head; legs bent slightly, and blood surrounding her whole body, especially her head. Her eyes were closed, and she had a slight smile on her face, tears still streaming down her face.

"Her heads been smashed in." Sasori stated.

"No shit asshole. That's too bad; I would have liked to fuck her first."

"Pervert much?"

"She's always been hot, just sad she wasted it jumping. She could have been a good slave. Let's go." Deidara turned to walk back to the base.

"I thought she was a good friend of yours." Sasori said catching up.

"She was. But since we were teens I've wanted to fuck her. I knew she liked me. Just never thought she'd say it out loud. What does it matter? It's not like I would have betrayed the Akatsuki. Besides, my heart belongs to you Danna."

"Is that love eternal?" Deidara stiffened.

"Shut-up Jackass. Oh, wait. She got me a gift for my birthday."

"What about it?"

"It was extremely fine clay, enough to last me months. I left it in the cave we stayed in to avoid the rain."

"What rain?"

"After I fell off the cliff, she saved me and it started raining."

"It wasn't rain at all. Maybe she tricked you to confess her love."

"Maybe, but I still need to go back and get it."

"Fine, we might as well tell Zetsu about her though. Don't want a body lying around."

"Yes Danna."

"You can have you clay as long as I get to fuck that tight ass of yours." Shoving Sasori to the ground, Deidara climbed on top of him and kissed him on the lips.

"You can have me whenever you want."

"Even now?"

"Fuck me like a whore, DAN-NA"

"Servants don't boss around their Danna's. You need to be punished." Deidara giggled.

"Yes Danna."

"You're very annoying. At least you don't say a catchphrase or something."

"I know Danna, un."

"Sorry?"

"For what, un?"

"Are you trying to get fucked to death?"

"Would you do that Danna, un?"

"If you don't stop with the 'un' then yes!

"Fuck me, UN."

"You're asking for it." Sasori filled Deidara over, pulling down his pants.

"That's because I want it, UN." Sasori pulled down his pants.

"I'll fuck you till you explode."

"Please do, un." Sasori snapped. He thrusted into Deidara, hitting his prostate.

"Ah, Danna… you're so big, un! So…good, un!" Deidara moaned until he came but Sasori had no intent of stopping. Ramming into Deidara, Sasori came again. "Ah, that was…good, un." But Sasori wasn't done yet. He started to ram into Deidara at a new speed, hurt the sensitive Deidara. "Ah, it hurt! Sasori, you can't just keep going! It, AH!" Deidara screamed as weeping member was harshly jacked off. Cuming for the third time together, Sasori stopped to catch his breath.

"Would you like to fuck that girl still? I can turn her into a puppet."

"You're *breath* disgusting *breath* un." Moving his finger, Sasori dragged a scroll from the trees.

"Just in case." Sasori opened it, a puppet appearing. It was a man with dark skin, red hair, and purple eyes. If he was still alive he might be very handsome.

The puppet picked Deidara up, causing Sasori to fall from Deidara. Sasori pulled at the puppets stomach, a little ledge coming out along with a wooden cock. Deidara's eyes went wide, as he was thrusted down on the large cock. It was extremely large, but not very long. Only 6 ½ inched at best but still hurt like hell since it was wider than Sasori.

"Ah, oh Danna. Oh, it's so good, un. I love it, un!" The puppets hands wandered into Deidara' cloak, playing with his nipples. Deidara moaned, another hand coming from behind the puppet and stroking Deidara's member. "Danna~" Sasori moved closer to Deidara, grinding against him.

"That's right, moan for me Deidara~, moan for me~"

"DANNA~ I'M CUMMING!" Before Deidara could cum, Sasori placed a cock ring on Deidara. "Danna~"

"That's so fucking hot."

"Let me cum, please, un."

"Only, but only if I can fuck that ass of yours." Deidara's eyes went wide.

"B-b-but Danna, un! That will hurt, un!" Sasori shrugged.

"Oh well." He thrusted in, blood dripping in the ground.

"DANNA!" Deidara screamed, tears flowing down his cheek. "it hurts, its hurts a lot." Sasori started thrusting in and out of Deidara, not giving him time to adjust.

With two cocks ramming to his prostate, the pain soon faded away leaving a moaning Deidara.

"Oh god Danna, I need to cum! Please, un!"

"If you really need to cum, cum though the ring." Picking up his pace, causing Deidara to cum, despite the cock ring. Removing him from the puppet, Sasori cleaned up the sleeping Deidara. Then dressing them both, he carried him back to the base.

* * *

><p>OMFG. The ending sucks balls, oh well. I hope it's okay. If it's got Deidara in it, I don't give a fuck if it's the devil himself, DEIDARA IS TOO FUCKING DIE FOR!<p> 


End file.
